Je te remercie pour cette aventure
by HugOfDominik
Summary: Petit OS/Song-fic avec le Prof sur la FanMade d'AngelMJ: "La Disparition Du Prof". (Oui je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire de plus :'))


**Bonjour! **

**Non je ne suis pas morte mais je pense qu****'****en écrivant ce qui va suivre, cela va me tuer. Car oui, comme vous pouvez le voir ceci va s****'****agir d****'****une Song-Fic sur la FanMade d****'****AngelMJ: « La Disparition Du Prof ». Pour les personnes qui me connaissent un minimum, je pense que vous savez que j****'****adoooore le Prof. Donc en perm' je me suis dit: « pourquoi je ne ferais pas une Song-fic sur cette fan-made?! » sauf que je n'avais pas les paroles et que sans c'est compliqué. Alors je l'ai faite pendant la nuit :') **

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne ma fanfic « Nyo, Tu me manques », je n'ai pas de temps pour l'écrire et j'ai plus trop d'inspiration donc pour l'instant elle est en pause. **

**Et aussi, je suis entrain d'écrire un OS qui est un petit (gros) coucou à ma bibiche x') c'est-à-dire Scoob' :3 Je pense qu'il va arriver quelques jours après la publication de celui-ci. **

**Je vais arrêter de parler et c'est parti :D**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Je te remercie pour cette aventure.<strong>_

_Présenté au début de la deuxième saison aux internautes. Je suis responsable de toute la chronique dénommée« Science-Infuse ». Mon rôle est de répondre à chacune des questions existentielles, que l'on peut me poser par l'intermédiaire des réseaux sociaux. Je pensais rempiler à l'approche de la quatrième saison, mais j'ai découvert que j'étais remplacé par « L'instant Panda ». A ce moment, j'ai compris que ma place au sein de l'émission était sur le point de connaître une éternelle disparition._

2 jours. Ca faisait déjà 2 jours que tu m'avais annoncé que ma chronique n'allait plus apparaître dans la quatrième saison et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi pas sur le Patron? Ah oui, je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai posé cette question: « Le Patron nous ramène des fangirls ». Es-tu sûr que ça soit la meilleure idée de faire venir des fangirls, toi qui a toujours « détester ça »? Toi qui disais que je faisais du bon boulot et aussi que j'avais beaucoup de fans.

_Mais la vérité éclate, telle une blessure écarlate, qui vient entacher ma blouse immaculée.._

Finalement tout ceci était que des mensonges! Je t'ai toujours fait confiance et toi tu m'as trahi!

_Mais dès à présent, je sens mon corps sombrer au plus profond de ton âme, telle une pensée brisée que l'on voudrait oublier._

Je le sais, je le sais Mathieu que tu me laisses dans un coin de ton esprit. Et ça fait mal.. Très mal! Je suis passé de ton fidèle ami à un pauvre être sans importance. Je commence à douter que tu m'appréciais..

_Ai-je été utile? HE MATHIEU! Ai-je été utile?_

J'ai répondu à toutes les questions, j'ai fait mon travail, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? En me laissant mourir à petit feu..

_Nous y voila.., dans les tréfonds de ton âme, les semaines passent et pourtant tu n'as pas fait appel à moi.._

Dit-moi si je vais rejoindre les autres qui ont disparus. Car cet endroit est vraiment sombre.. Il n'y a aucune lumière. Je te vois, chaque jour, tu as l'air de plus en plus heureux grâce à ce Panda. Finalement ma disparition est peut-être le mieux pour toi? Mais je veux savoir pourquoi m'as-tu remplacer ? J'aurais bien aimé parler avec ce cher Maître Panda, il parait être une personne simple mais qui prend soin des personnes qu'il aime. J'espère qu'il sera toujours là comme je l'ai fait pour toi, et que jamais il ne te fera de mal..

N'oublie pas que je t'ai toujours aimé et que pour rien au monde je te laisserai avec des gens qui veulent ton malheur.

_En cet instant, je choisis volontairement de me laisser disparaître et de rejoindre la globalité de ton être. L'aventure à tes côtés restera gravée pour toujours au fond de moi.._

Je pense que la meilleure solution est que je parte.. Merci pour tous ses moments passer avec toi..

Alors s'il te plaît, prend bien soin de toi et garde mon nœud-papillon pour avoir un petit souvenir de mon existence.. Mathieu.. Je.. Je..

_Les données principales ont été absorbées.. Les données princi…_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOOON, voici cette Song-Fic terminé. Je suis au bord des larmes mais sinon tout va bien x) Ca à été plus court que je ne l'aurais pensé mais je ne savais pas quoi rajouter D: <strong>

**Dans tout les cas, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, mes petites choucroutes. Et je vous dis Adieu :3**


End file.
